


Feminist Collective

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [13]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Feminist Themes, Gen, Girl Power, Music, Sexual Equality, Social Commentary, Strong Female Characters, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of empowering songs for women, ranging from classic feminist anthems to contemporary power ballads, from Aretha Franklin to Beyoncé. This is a <i>huge</i> mix, containing 65 songs, so you can play it pretty much all day long! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminist Collective

* * *

 

 

01.  **Alexandra Burke**  - Broken Heels // 02.  **Chaka Khan**  - I'm Every Woman // 03.  **M.I.A.**  - Bad Girls // 04.  **Gwen Stefani**  - Hollaback Girl // 05.  **Aretha Franklin**  - Respect // 06.  **Beyoncé**  - Run The World (Girls) // 07.  **Lily Allen**  - Hard Out Here // 08.  **Jessie J**  - Do It Like A Dude // 09.  **Blu Cantrell**  - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) // 10.  **Destiny's Child**  - Survivor // 11.  **Eurythmics**  - Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves // 12.  **Rihanna**  - Rockstar 101 ft. Slash // 13.  **Gwen Stefani**  - Wind It Up // 14.  **Gloria Gaynor**  - I Will Survive // 15.  **Beyoncé**  - Diva // 16.  **India Arie**  - Video // 17.  **Christina Aguilera**  - Keeps Gettin' Better // 18.  **Lily Allen**  - Fuck You // 19.  **Britney Spears**  - Stronger // 20.  **Katy Perry**  - Roar // 21.  **Nancy Sinatra**  - These Boots Were Made For Walkin' // 22.  **Shania Twain**  - Man! I Feel Like Woman! // 23.  **Christina Aguilera**  - Prima Donna // 24.  **Beyoncé**  - Me, Myself And I // 25.  **Cher**  - Strong Enough // 26.  **David Guetta feat. Sia**  - Titanium // 27.  **Janet Jackson**  - Control // 28.  **Helen Reddy**  - I Am Woman // 29.  **Madonna**  - What It Feels Like For A Girl // 30.  **Destiny's Child**  - Bills, Bills, Bills // 31.  **Geri Halliwell**  - Bag It Up // 32.  **Martina McBride**  -  Independence Day // 33.  **Christina Aguilera feat. Lil’ Kim**  - Can't Hold Us Down // 34.  **Cyndi Lauper**  - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun // 35.  **India Arie feat. Akon**  - I Am Not My Hair // 36.  **Gwen Stefani**  - What You Waiting For? // 37.  **Katy Perry**  - Part Of Me // 38.  **Loretta Lynn**  - The Pill // 39.  **Madonna**  - Jump // 40.  **Peaches**  - Boys Wanna Be Her // 41.  **Beyoncé feat. Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie**  - Flawless // 42.  **Meredith Brooks**  - Bitch // 43.  **Pussycat Dolls**  - I Don’t Need A Man // 44.  **Robyn**  - Who's That Girl // 45.  **Tracy Chapman**  - Talkin' 'Bout A Revolution // 46.  **Tupac Shakur**  - Keep Ya Head Up // 47.  **Ciara**  - Like a Boy // 48.  **No Doubt**  - Just A Girl // 49.  **Destiny’s Child**  - Independent Women // 50.  **Martina McBride**  - This One's For The Girls // 51.  **Donna Summer**  - She Works Hard For The Money // 52.  **Lesley Gore**  - You Don't Own Me // 53.  **Madonna**  - Sorry // 54.  **Willa Ford feat. Mya**  - A Toast To Men // 55.  **Queen Latifah**  - U.N.I.T.Y // 56.  **Sinead O'Connor**  - No Man's Woman // 57.  **Cher**  - Woman's World // 58.  **Bomshel**  - Fight Like A Girl // 59.  **Christina Aguilera feat. Peaches**  - My Girls // 60.  **Joan Jett & The Blackhearts** - Bad Reputation // 61.  **Sheryl Crow**  - Strong Enough // 62.  **Little Mix**  - Wings // 63.  **Madonna**  - Some Girls // 64.  **Kelly Clarkson**  - Catch My Breath // 65.  **Aretha Franklin**  - Do Right Woman, Do Right Man

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/feminist-collective))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
